ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Holy Flip
What is the Tower of Holy Flip? The Tower of Holy Flip, or ToHF for short, is an Intense ascension-based tower in Ring 4 that was released on January 6th/7th, 2019 along with the ring itself. This tower features many difficult wraparounds and jumps, so it should be tried once the player is familiar with Intense difficulty towers. It is also a community tower made by d3v1ous. This tower was intended to be Remorseless, but was moved to low Intense due to it not being very hard and then to mid intense. This tower should be beaten after Tower of Leaning Ledges or Tower of Impossible Expectations or even after Tower of Rage. Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: When you spawn, climb on the 2 platforms in front of you, after that, you are faced with 8-stud wraparounds, they shouldn't be a big deal. Then, you will climb on top of the wraparounds. * Floor 2 (Large Spinner Killbrick): Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: * Floor 10: After a final conveyor booster, you have to do some tricky 1 stud jumps blocked by a wall sticking out (wraps on 1 studs). Then after a set of easy 2x2 jumps, here comes a run killer. You will come to a set of in-out head hitter jumps. BE CAREFUL HERE, as you can easy bonk your head and cause you to fall. Jump late to avoid falling to pass this section. After a few 1x1 jumps and in-outs, your last challenge is a small dose of outside stress. You'll have to get to the other side of the wall on the top of the tower by doing the last stressful jumps. Jump on the thin 1-stud ledges on the wall outside, and once you reach the other side, hit the winpad and holy flip, you have beaten ToHF. Trivia * Its color scheme contrasts the colors of Tower of Corrupted Nightmares, and Tower of Getting Gnomed * All of the music in this tower is from Crypt of the NecroDancer. * This tower is simillar to Tower of True Skill. Music * Layer 1: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Disco Descent (1-1) * Layer 2: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Crypteque (1-2) * Layer 3: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Fungal Funk (2-1) * Layer 4: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Igneous Rock (3-1 Hot) * Layer 5: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Dance of the Decorous (3-2 Cold) * Layer 6: Crypt of the NecroDancer - A Cold Sweat (3-3 Cold) * Layer 7: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Styx and Stones (4-1 with Shopkeeper) * Layer 8: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Heart of the Crypt (4-2) * Layer 9: Crypt of the NecroDancer - The Wight to Remain (4-3 with Shopkeeper) * Layer 10: Crypt of the NecroDancer AMPLIFIED - Six Feet Thunder (5-3) Category:JToH Category:Towers Category:Intense Category:Ring 4 Category:Kiddie's Inferno